


Tension Relief

by Diva0789



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cliche, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva0789/pseuds/Diva0789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is done waiting for Severus to make his move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so be gentle. No Beta so all mistakes are mine!

Hermione Granger was fed up. She’s spent the last year working alongside Severus Snape as his apprentice and the sexual tension is killing her. Every bloody day she stands next to the man, having to clench her fists at her sides to keep from reaching out and pulling him to her. It’s bloody frustrating! Every day she works with him, smells him, and feels his body heat next to her and every night she dreams of him taking her roughly against the laboratory wall.

And what’s worse? Hermione is pretty sure she’s in love with him, and he doesn’t even know. Some days, they’ll be working side-by-side and she’ll feel his gaze on her but when she turns to look his eyes are on his cauldron. Or he’ll stand behind her to observe and she’s pretty sure his sniffs her neck. Then there are the random touches that make her tingle in places that have no business tingling in a lab and the subtle innuendos in his comments that make her pretty sure he’s trying to drive her crazy with lust.

There’s only one thing that keeps her from jumping him every time she sees him. He holds her future in his hands. One slip and her dreams of becoming a Potions Mistress are forfeit and no matter how much she wants him she won’t let herself take that chance. Until today.

Today is her last day as his apprentice. She already has his signed letter of recommendation and all the paper work to submit to the Potions Association Committee. Today she makes her move. One way or the other this teasing bullshit will stop.

She steps into the lab with an air of carelessness and meets the onyx gaze of the object of her internal musing (not to mention her rather vivid wet dreams). She shifts her focus to her work. The sooner she finishes, the sooner she can get her hands on Severus. The day passes slowly, the air rife with so much tension she can barely breathe and she wonders if he can feel it too, or if it’s just because she wants to touch him so bad.

Finally, at 2:30 pm, both of them have completed their work. She turns to him as he turns to meet her gaze.

There’s a moment of calm before all hell breaks loose.

She jumps into arms that somehow anticipated her sudden movement and fleetingly she realizes he must have been waiting too before all thoughts focus on the feel of his lips against hers. His tongue invades her mouth and teases hers into a duel for dominance. Abruptly she’s deposited on the table as his hands begin slipping her clothes from her suddenly feverish body. Sweaters and shirts are removed before you can blink. She attacks the buttons on his white button down as he unbuttons her jeans. He pauses to rid himself of his shirt and unbutton his own slacks before sliding her jeans and panties down her legs. Somewhere along the way her shoes and socks disappear. She quickly rids herself of her bra before grasping his face to pull him into another scorching kiss.

His mouth and that amazing tongue travel down her jaw and throat where he leaves a purple love bite. Her body temperature rises another few degrees as she recognizes his mark. She belongs to him now. She promises herself she’ll mark him too, but later. Those lips on her nipple freeze all thoughts in her head except one.

“Please.”

She doesn’t care that she’s begging. A year of foreplay is enough. She’s so wet right now that she can feel the moisture on her thighs and she’s pretty sure she’s dripping on the table.

“Soon,” he mumbles around her other nipple, “soon.”

She’s going to go insane. She’s halfway there already and he’s teasing. With a growl that would make Fang proud she tears his mouth from her body and wraps her legs around his hips. She grasps his cock in her hand and guides him home as she tightens her legs around him, forcing him inside her. His hands slip to her hips and he thrusts deep and fast and she’s pretty sure there will be bruises but she doesn’t care because every time he moves he hits that spot that makes her tremble and moan his name and, Oh God, but she never thought she could be filled this way. His eyes are on hers as she leans back to force her pelvis against his, then he recaptures a nipple and pulls gently as she keens. She’s so close.

“Severus,” she groans, “So close.”

“Come for me.” he growls against her breast as his hand moves and suddenly his thumb is right there against her clit and pushing harder with every thrust and then-

“Come. NOW!”

And she does. Hard. She forces her eyes to stay open so she can watch his body tense and his eyes roll back as he jerks his hips against hers a few more times and she can feel his seed warming her from the inside as they collapse against the table in the aftermath. Her arms are around him as they heave and his head is on her breast so she’s pretty sure he can hear her heart racing and it’s perfect. After a minute he pulls back to meet her eyes and smirks.

“I wanted to taste you.”

“Later. I’ve waited a year for that.”

“Indeed.”

She sits up slowly and settles her arms around his neck.

“You’re not going to pretend this never happened when I take over for you in two weeks are you?”

One eyebrow rises.

“You’re not leaving my rooms until you have your own here in the castle.”

Her only response is a grin.

~Finis~

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
